


Prunes

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay in the tub too long and you'll get pruney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prunes

Title: Prunes  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Stay in the tub too long and you'll get pruney.

 

"Hermann?" Newt chuckles at the sound Hermann makes. "I asked you if you wanted me to stop before you fell asleep, but I think it's too late."

"I'm awake." Hermann's eyes flutter closed yet again as Newt rubs the soft cloth gently over his chest and arms. "That feels absolutely heavenly, darling."

"We should get out before we turn into a couple of prunes."

"Maybe I want to be a prune."

"Fine. But don't complain to me if your ass gets all wrinkly."

Hermann gives Newt a look. "You'd still think it was sexy anyways."

Newt grins. "That's very true."


End file.
